The Blessings of Magic
by araeofsomething
Summary: It has been arranged by the MoM for Severus Snape and Hermione Granger to marry. Snape, however, has nefarious plans of his own... that are foiled by blessings from an unexpected source.


Everyone knew that Severus Snape was a liar, a thief, and sometimes a cheat. He had worked both sides during the war and had come out – barely alive – smelling like roses, as it were.

Today he was shopping for the perfect thing. An engagement ring for his _dearest love_. He snorted aloud. _Dearest love, indeed. Know-it-all, bushy-haired_... he cut the thought off. Secondhand jewelry, of course. All the better if it was cursed.

He stalked the streets and darkened corners of Diagon Alley, his black robes billowing. A sinister snapping could be heard from his robes as he turned the corner into Knockturn Alley.

He moved to knock on the door of Bourgin and Bourkes shoppe, looking both ways through the greasy black hair that had fallen in his face. The door creaked open slowly to admit Severus Snape entrance. His tall form had to bend a bit to get in the back opening of the establishment.

"I do not want anything gold, nor red stone. She'll not be having reminders of the House into which she was sorted."

The balding shopkeeper smiled and held up his index finger as though he knew just what was needed.

"_Accio_ silver!"

From all directions of the shop silver jewelry came to the man, hovering above the glass cases of 'antiques'. Snape sniffed his disapproval of many small boards covered in various rings and necklaces. Long minutes passed as he inspected each item with his discerning gaze.

Finally, he spoke in a whisper, "This one."

The owner frowned. "Are you sure, Snape? I read the Prophet. She's mighty young and pretty. 'Twould be a shame..."

Severus's voice brooked no argument. "I want this one." His thin, bony finger pointed closely to the ring without truly touching it. Her death would be sad, but not many would mourn her. And then he could go on with his life. Screw the Ministry and this stupid Marriage Law.

Weeks passed. He had not yet used his cursed ring to propose.

According to the Marriage Law thrown at them, all unions had to be performed before September 1st. They had to marry before the Fall term; three months yet to go.

He visited her every second day at Grimmauld Place, where she lived with Harry and Ron while she attended to her Healer's apprenticeship at St. Mungo's. Snape would come in the evening, billowing cloak trailing the scent of potion ingredients, and take a turn with her in the garden to learn of each other and discuss many things. His potions research. Her apprenticeship. Their potential life together. Children. A home.

It was a night when the stars were bright and beautiful that they ended up underneath a concealing arbor peppered with roses.

He leaned over and kissed her mid-sentence so she'd stop twisting her hands in nervousness. She placed her hands on his chest and returned his kiss with eagerness, lips plucking gently, tongues sensuously dancing. Her fingers slid upwards to tangle in his greasy mane of coal-coloured hair as she pressed her breasts into his chest. He devoured her lips; the magic that welled up between and around their bodies forced their eyes open, drawing their attention as the bright light pulsed around them. Slowly they pulled apart and watched the glow fade into a scattering of gold flakes.

"Wha... what was that?" Hermione asked breathlessly, one hand to her throat as the other clung to his sleeve.

Severus looked thoughtful, then sheepish and his gaze took in their surroundings, as if for an escape. "Obviously, a blessing... and a curse."

She released her hold on his sleeve and looked at him while she hugged herself, concern lining her features.

Snape looked to the Heavens and sighing, met her gaze. "Many weeks we have 'courted' for the Marriage Law. It was a blessing of compatibility when our magics met."

"My magic and yours? They've blessed our union?" Hermione was fascinated.

"It would appear so. As such, we would never be able to seriously injure or harm one another with magic. Ever." Severus looked a bit shell shocked.

Hermione seemed to give this a bit of thought by biting her lower lip, worrying it into fullness. "No hexing? No... intentional infliction of pain?" She looked away, deep thought giving way to a mischievous smile. "Well, then, I guess I can call off the boys from assisting in my plans to torture you over our idyllic honeymoon."

Her smirked and held out his hand, "Would you like to help me pick out your engagement ring, my dear?"

_Never let it be said that Severus Snape wasn't up to a challenge_, he thought as he escorted his fiancée through the garden and into the house.


End file.
